Question: Solve for $x$ : $2x + 9 = 6x + 3$
Solution: Subtract $2x$ from both sides: $(2x + 9) - 2x = (6x + 3) - 2x$ $9 = 4x + 3$ Subtract $3$ from both sides: $9 - 3 = (4x + 3) - 3$ $6 = 4x$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\dfrac{6}{4} = \dfrac{4x}{4}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{3}{2} = x$